Richard Grayson
History (Submitted by Oracle 2.0) Richard Grayson: Present - 2027 So I guess this guy used to be the first Boy Wonder, y'know the Robin who loved to go around shouting "Holy Guacamole, Batman". He would go on to be a founding member of the Teen Titans, create his own identity as Blüdhaven’s masked vigilante Nightwing, and even became Batman on more than one occasion. But that is all his secret life. Officially, Richard "Dick" Grayson was a circus acrobat, orphaned by mobsters, adopted by a billionaire, went to a private school, had a falling out with said adoptive father, moved to Blüdhaven, became a cop, was instrumental in a number of anti-corruption cases in the Blüdhaven PD, and made detective in record time. Dick, as he used to like to be called, had an impressive case closure rate as Detective Grayson and had even been taking online college courses supplemented by attendance at Gotham State University in 2010 to 2014, which made him an excellent detective to handle the complicated cases involving organized crime. After a long absence from Blüdhaven to hike Europe (actually undertaking a series of undercover assignments), Dick returned to policing only for a short time. Some years ago, Dick decided to finally take the Bar Exam. After passing it, Dick entered into public service as a prosecutor for the Gotham-Blüdhaven Metropolitan Area. Dick felt this life was more fulfilling than his work on the rooftops and back alleys as he had the power to put them behind bars (instead of just hitting them with bars). At first, this choice put further strain on the relationship between Dick and his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne. Eventually, however, Dick let Bruce in on his secret: he had been secretly investigating the Court of Owls for years and was now positioned in a way to infiltrate their ranks, having carefully brokered connections in Gotham’s Elite through his adopted father’s old money name, the police and justice system of both Gotham and Blüdhaven, and now had staged an entry into politics by throwing his hat into the ring against Marian Grange's 2020 election. Though Dick would lose that race, he did succeed in being noticed by the Court of Owls, securing an invitation. With the Court's help, Dick won the next election. Now going by his full given name of Richard, DA Grayson juggles the life of a double agent, continuing to keep Gotham safe in the courtroom all the while climbing the ranks of a different sort of Court. A year ago, Richard announced his candidacy for Gotham's next mayoral race.Batwave File: Richard Grayson Threat Assessment Resources * Law Enforcement Experience * Mentored in Crimefighting by Bruce Wayne * Juris Doctorate - Legal Expert * Master of at least seven Martial Art styles * Access to GCPD and BPD Police Systems * Deep Cover mole inside the Court of Owls * Immense Personal and Family Wealth Trivia and Notes Trivia * Richard Grayson is the eldest son of Bruce Wayne (though adopted) and a former Robin, Nightwing, and Batman. Currently, Dick is not interested in costumed crimefighting, preferring to do his fighting in the courtroom as Gotham's District Attorney. Recently an initiate into the Court of Owls, Dick is attempting to take down the Court of Owls from the inside as the Batman's informant. Though friends still call him Dick, he now prefers to go by Richard.E27 Journal: A Guide to 2027 Notes * This is the Dick Grayson from the Earth-2027 Continuity, and therefore lives in Subsidiary-Reality B within Murum Tempus. Links and References * Appearances of Richard Grayson * Character Gallery: Richard Grayson Category:Characters Category:Bat Family (2027) Category:Multilingualism Category:Peak Human Condition Category:Indomitable Will Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Investigation Category:Leadership Category:Escapology Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Court of Owls Members Category:No Dual Identity Category:Lawyers Category:Gothamite Category:Submitted by Oracle 2.0 Category:Earth-2027 Category:Male Characters Category:Wayne Family Category:Subsidiary Reality B